The Bittersweet Reunion
by Andusan
Summary: This story takes place after the new Warcraft movie. Garona is filled with guilt, while Lothar feels betrayed. What will happen when the two meet years later once more? Warning: this may spoil some of the movie. Lothar x Garona
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I trusted you…" Those words haunted me worse than any ghost. "I opened up to you, and you stabbed me in the back." His face was distant and blurred, almost unrecognizable. And yet I knew exactly who it was. How could I not? How could I possibly forget my first love? 

"It's not what you think!" I retorted, my heart aching as those words came out of my mouth. For so long I had yearned to say them, yet never could. But I wasn't satisfied, nor relieved.

"It's exactly as I think." The bitter male before me argued, his pale blue eyes tainted with hate and disgust. To think they used to once gaze at me with admiration. "You killed him, you killed my brother, you fiend!" Crippled and broken; an understatement to how I was truly feeling right now. The man I loved despised me, wanted me dead and gone.

"And I will do the same to you, Garona."

"GAH!" I woke up, my eyelids fluttering wide open as I was staring at the top of my tent. I could feel all the sweat dripping down from my forehead, almost like a rain-shower. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips. "Just a dream." I reassured, still shaken while panting as if I had been sprinting for hours.

Sitting up only made me feel worse. My head began pounding, throbbing with pain. I raised up my knees, hugging them into my chest.

I couldn't close my eyes. The image of my dagger piercing into the king's skin would reappear each time. The guilt was already far too much for me to handle. No matter how many years passed, the memory was imbued into me. "You left me with such a heavy burden, Llane." I whispered, still groggy from being awakened so late at night. Yet another sleepless night.

I needed fresh air. I pushed myself up from the ground and onto my feet, shoving my way through the curtains of the tent as I was instantly welcomed by the cold midsummer night's breeze. I hated nighttime and loved it at the same time. Summer was harsh during the day.

As I sat down on one of the rocks to gaze into the distant view of endless trees, I could feel the faint light of the moon on my green skin. Nature had calmed me down more than I could myself. How ironic. My frantic heart rate calmed down, and my breathing almost completely stabilized. However, one thing remained unchanging - my pondering mind.

I was lost in thought. Not a day passed by where I didn't think about 'him'. The simplest of things reminded me of him. How I wished I could tear away that memory that attached me to the man. Sometimes I wondered if he had hypnotized me, cast a charming spell. Why else would my mind torture me with him?

"Foolish woman." I scolded myself, not pleased with my weakness. I was a warrior, an orc! How could I allow something so foolish to occupy me this much. Only humans acted upon emotion. Or at least that's what orcs thought. Little did they know, our impulsive feelings could easily be worse than theirs.

Mere minutes had passed, yet they felt like long painful hours. I needed a drink, badly. Standing back up, I stormed towards my tent, searching frantically for my cloak. Once I found it, I wore it, tying the rope that secured it around my neck, not covering my features just yet. I hated being in hiding. These days, it was all I did. After collecting everything I needed, I finally departed, leaving the quiet forest I resided in and taking the road that led towards civilization. There was a small village of humans not far from here. A very risky move for someone who had a hefty bounty on her head. But it was the least of my worries.

I could see someone in the distance, a bit away from me approaching in the same road. I pulled the hood of the cloak over my head, covering my face as I hunched down slightly while walking.

"Halt!" A stern voice ordered. The owner directed his attention towards me. I could only take a quick glimpse of him, not wanting to risk being discovered. Just as I thought; a guard patrolling the path with a torch in his hand. He was holding it over his head, hovering it a bit closer to me. I flinched away from it, fearing the light might expose too many of my face.

He said nothing for a long period of time, just stood there, eerily eying me with hungry eyes. He could tell it was a woman, something that excited the lonely bastard. "Excuse me, but I'm in a hurry." I spoke in his language, much more fluent than before.

"And where to, miss?"

"I'm afraid that's my own private business." I tried to move, but he reached his arm out in front of me, stopping me from continuing any further.

"Miss, I have to make sure everything is in order. It's for your own safety." Bullshit. He was thinking with his gutter, curious to see my face. A deprived man, searching for someone to entertain him tonight. I scrunched my nose in disgust. Now that I was closer, I could smell the alcohol coming from him. This could be used to my advantage.

"Does your superior know you drink while working?" I questioned. He stiffened up almost instantly. Bullseye.

"I-I don't see how that concerns you-"

"Of course it does! As a citizen of this place I worry about the safety of my home. How could a guard do a proper job when the effects of alcohol blur his mind?" Oh how the tables have turned. He was scared, knowing his job was at very high risk. I could read him like an open book. Such a simple minded man. "I'm afraid I have to report this to your officials. What's your name, sir?" I urged.

"T-There won't be a need for that, mada'am! How about we both call it a night and depart on our ways?" At this point, he was really trying to get rid of me. Brilliant. I was in luck. He loosened his arm, no longer obstructing the way.

"Very well. I'm feeling kind today so I'll let this pass." My own words made me almost shiver. I hated this way of speaking, 'mind games' as it was addressed by. But I had no choice. The last thing I needed was attention.

He could only shrivel up in his spot, as I harshly passed through him, my shoulder knocking into his own, harshly pushing him aside. The last thing I could hear were his annoyed grumbles while I smirked to myself in the now growing distance between us. "Good riddance." I whispered.

Not long after, I finally entered the town. Most of the locals were asleep, it was late after all. Yet one place stood out. I could hear very faint music coming from it. I now stood in front of the bar, taking a deep deserved breath to prepare myself. The next time I exhaled, my hands had pushed through the doors, walking inside the ruckus.

I needed to find a quiet spot, somewhere in the distance where no one was there. For a small town, it was surprisingly packed. This wasn't in my favor. I got a few odd looks here and there while I quietly made my way to one of the counters, the parquet beneath me creaking from every footstep. Seems like they weren't used to seeing too many foreign faces in these areas. Thankfully, most of them minded their own business.

"How can I help you?" The bartender asked only seconds after I choose my seat. I glanced up at him very briefly. He was like the stereotypical bartender; a mug in one hand, a clean rag in his other as he cleaned it.

"One serving of ale." I asked. A moment of silence passed. Eventually, I could feel his gaze leaving my body. He had finally gone ahead to take care of the drink.

"I thought he'd never leave." I huffed out quietly. Unfortunately, not quiet enough for the man next to me. I cringed. I just had to pick this spot didn't I? My luck from earlier ran out.

"I'd be careful. He's very nosey." The male warned. Chugging down onto the last bits of liquids left in his large mug. He slammed it down on the counter. "One more!" The odd individual ordered. I could tell he was already drunk.

And yet, an odd phenomena happened. My heart clenched. But why? Why would it react like this, and now of all times. This was beginning to become a headache, a chore. Trying to calm my flooding emotions as I struggled to understand what was causing all of this nonsense.

"What's wrong, cat caught your tongue?" He was rather social, possibly influenced by the heavy dose of alcohol in his body. I couldn't react, nor could I properly answer his little interrogation. Silence was the only thing that came from me. Which seemed to displease him, as he made an unpleasant noise and turned his gaze away from me. I felt relieved. It felt like his eyes were burning into me, even if I couldn't see him.

Thankfully, the conversation came to an end when the bartender came back, presenting us with both of our drinks one at a time. Or so I thought. My now trembling hands latched onto the mug, taking a nice good first sip from it, regretting it almost instantly. My mind grew slightly fuzzy. I had to shake my head to snap myself out of it.

"It's not very smart to do that, you know." He began, now completely distracted by the drink in front of him. This man could hold his liquor really well. I hated bars. They brought back memories that I wanted to bury. Today was an exception. I needed this, as foolish as my behavior was.

Of course, I only responded with silence once again. I had no interest in starting up a conversation with him, nor anyone in here. I couldn't afford it.

"Keh, why is he staring at me all the time?" I muttered under my breath, disliking the fact that the bartender's attention never left me. What's wrong with me? Possibly the effect of alcohol beginning to influence me as well, thanks to the sips I had taken. Not as much as it did this man. He was probably in his 5th round at least.

"He wants to see what's under your cloak." The man next to me replied without failure.

"Well, he better be disappointed." I scowled, taking yet another drink. The mug was almost empty by now.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He seemed to be amused by my response. I could hear it from the tone of his voice. God this guy annoyed me. Couldn't he just shut up? Every time his lips parted from each other to speak, I could feel a pang of pain.

"No. I'm just visiting." And why am I even talking to him?!

"Is that so?" He was unconvinced. Any idiot could tell. But oddly enough, he didn't press on nor pry on the topic.

"You found an old place to visit. But I'll fill you in on a little secret, I'm not from here either."

I fell silent once more. Why was he telling me this? Perhaps he needed a drinking buddy. I wouldn't blame him, most of the people in here weren't exactly welcoming.

"You're not very talkative." No shit, sherlock. Maybe you should get the hint and leave me in peace.

I sighed heavily. I should have kept ignoring him, this conversation would have never gone on. But a part of me wanted to pursue it. The curious zone I was trying to get rid of. Unfortunately, that wasn't working out very well. The more he spoke, the more I wanted to look at him.

"What makes you say that?" I finally spoke, sarcasm filled in my voice.

"Ah, feisty." He responded. I could feel him smirking. It was agitating. Worst part was, I was more pissed at myself rather than him.

"Can you blame me? A stranger who I just met is interrogating me."

"I wouldn't say interrogating. I'm simply trying to chat. It wouldn't hurt to be a little more friendly."

"And who are you to say that to me?! You know nothing!" I finally snapped, highly likely that I drank far too much. My third serving to be exact.

"Me? I'm just a wandering traveller, trying to forget about his worries."

My curiosity reached the top. I wanted to know how he looked. Did his behavior match his appearance? I shifted my head around to take a good look, almost instantly regretting it right after. I stared at him, breathless. His refined features starring at me. He looked like a greek God, not a single hint of imperfection displayed on his face. His hair was long and the perfect shade of brown, reaching down to his shoulders as they curled at the end. That attractive face of his was honed by a well groomed beard. It already had bits of grey hair in them. And yet somehow, that made him look more attractive. And the part that caught my attention the most, the part that drove me absolutely insane with an overwhelm of emotion, were his eyes; baby blue hues.

And then it suddenly hit me harder than any large mace could - his voice was the cause of all this aching from earlier. That painfully familiar tone to it was no mistake. It was one I could never forget. And no matter how many years had passed since the last time we met, I recognized him. My face grew a pallid hue, I almost fell back from my chair in shock. The realization was too much for me to handle.

"Lothar…"


	2. Chapter 2

{Warning, this chapter contains lemon}

Chapter 2:

"Lothar…"

I couldn't believe it. He was right there in front of me. How could my misfortune be so great? I had hoped that I, Garona, would never need to face this person again in my entire lifetime. Which evidently failed miserably thanks to the fact that a pair of confused eyes were now staring at me, perplexed.

"Do I know you?" He questioned. He had every right to. But did I have to answer? Oh how every part in my body wanted to deny it. To tell him it was just coincidence. That was a lie. I knew deep inside my heart, my weak older self was screaming for him, longing to tell him who this was.

"No." I almost choked on my own spit. "I have to go." Now in a rush, I stood up from my seat, about to leave.

"Wait! You haven't paid yet!" The bartender's words stopped me in place, as I grit my teeth together. He never ceased to annoy me.

"Here!" I growled, slamming down a bag of money filled with gold on the table. It covered my expenses, along with a very nice tip; one he did not deserve.

Some kind of force wasn't allowing me to leave. As soon as I turned around to scurry away, the man I was trying my hardest to avoid grabbed a tight hold onto my wrist, eying me like no tomorrow.

I was shaking. "Let me go." I hissed, snatching my hand away from him. At least attempting to. Which I miserably failed. He was incredibly strong, a superior warrior. How could I forget? It was the reason I fell in love with him in the first place.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." And that's when I lost it. I turned around to bite down onto his arm, like a vicious animal at work. He sounded a yelp of pain, thanks to my sharp tuskers leaving quite the lovely mark on his arm. The moment his hand left my own, I took my chance and rushed out of the bar, giving him one last painful look before I did so. The commotion caught everyone's attention and by now, I was being hunted down like a wildlife. They had noticed the green skin and my orcish features. I had my impulsive behavior to thank for that. The last thing I saw was his face; that same hurt and betrayed face that he gave me when he found out I killed his king.

"It's an orc! Catch her!" Screams from inside of the bar began waking up other civilians in the area, as I raced through the streets like no tomorrow. I knew coming here was a bad idea, I should've listened to the my more reasonable voice that urged me to think twice about this.

I took a quick glimpse behind me, my feet doing work, trying not to stumble nor fall. When suddenly, I was jerked away from the scene and into an alley.

"Be quiet." He whispered, hushing down not only my voice but also my body. I was about to elbow him in the gut, but had stopped myself as soon as I noticed the familiar bite mark on his hand that was now covering my mouth.

We were both quiet. The awkward kind of silence where you could only hear each other's hearts beating and heavy breathing. Things that were not noticeable under a more casual situation. I could hear footsteps passing, voices talking to each other, shouting. "She ran this way, I'm sure of it!" Voice number one said. "You two search in this alley, the rest keep looking in town. I want her head!" Voice number two roared, followed by loud echoes of footsteps slowly fading away the further they went.

I could see the fire of the torch lighting the once dark alleyway. Thankfully, we were hiding next to a very large pile of trash. It stunk badly. He was coming closer; I could sense it. I had to hold my breath, preying to any God out there watching over me to please magically help. At this rate, we were going to be found out and I was going to be a prisoner yet again.

"We found her!" He stopped upon hearing that. Only a small few centimeters away from discovering us. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. The man rushed away along with his companion, curious to check the now infamous orc woman out. And the moment they left, I was quick to sigh in relief. Little did I know the worst was yet to come.

He suddenly lowered down his palm from my lips, his hand grabbing tightly onto my wrist. Lothar practically dragged me out of town, quietly. He knew the roads well enough to sneak out without catching attention, leading me to the outskirts. For some reason, I followed. I should have taken my chance and ran away right then and there, but something inside of me stopped me.

Throughout the whole time we walked I only saw him from behind. He could probably feel my eyes burning into his back. I couldn't stop myself from staring. Years passed and yet he still had a tight hold on my heart.

We stopped in a nearby forest, only to have my back slammed right into a tree, pinning me against it. I flinched from the impact, my back stinging very faintly from his harsh treatment. Lothar pulled out his sword, pressing it against the skin of my neck. His eyes were threatening, vicious, angry. Maybe it was my imagination…. But I couldn't see any signs of hate. We stood there, just staring at each other. My chin was raised up, green eyes never leaving his own. I didn't flinch, I didn't move, I just waited and waited.

"You won't do it." I murmured. This made him press the sharp edge of the sword tighter against my neck, almost enough to cut it.

"What makes you think that?! I've been longing to do this… longing to avenge Llane's life. He trusted you with his life. His wife trusted you! And what did you do? You looked him right in the eye and killed him!" He was shouting in my face. I could feel his spit on my face. But once again, I didn't even wink an eye. "How… how can you look at me like this? Do you have no remorse?" His eyes narrowed down. Once his anger lowered, his sorrow took over.

He dropped down the sword to the ground. I could hear the thud the moment it landed. Tears stung his eyes, while he slowly lost his balance and sunk down to his knees, his head pressed against my thighs.

What I did next shocked even myself. I couldn't hold back anymore. This was torture. I rested my hand on top of his head, reaching down to the side as my fingers interlocked with his soft and silky hair. At first, he flinched from my touch, almost like it was unwelcomed as his body tensed up. Soon, he relaxed.

I lowered myself down to his level, my knees colliding against the ground, much like his own. My hands had now reached over to cup his cheeks, lifting his lowered head up until I could finally see him; eyebrows furrowed, lips curved down into a deep frown, filling his face with wrinkles. He was far beyond hurt. His eyes tried to avoid my own, but I didn't allow it. I needed him to look at me. And he finally did.

"Not a single day had passed where I did not regret my actions." I began, my words causing him to hold his breath for a moment.

"Then why?! Why did you do it?" He urged to know. An explanation as to why I betrayed his trust was overdue. He deserved it, even if he believed me or not. And I deserved to get the chance to tell him just as much. I wasn't just a comrade to him, nor just an ally or a friend, we were more than that. Something I broke the moment I took the decision to accept Llane's order.

"He asked me to do it." I began, causing him to back away from me slightly. He didn't like the answer.

"You expect me to believe that? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I would never think of you as stupid! You're the smartest man I have ever met in my entire life!" I argued, but he wasn't having any of that. "Lothar, I-"

"Don't address me so freely!" He growled, grabbing me harshly from the chin. "You lost that privileged the moment you turned your back on us!"

"Please let me speak!" My voice was loud and clear now, startling him slightly. I rarely raised it, especially at him. "If I had the choice at the time I would have never done it! But I had to Lothar, I had to!" I didn't notice it till now but my words were breaking. I was shaking, trembling. I wasn't certain whether it was from anger or frustration.

"Why didn't you trust me…?" I whispered, my eyes narrowing down in sadness. "Why?"

"I did." He murmured back, suddenly leaning to press his forehead against my own. "I trusted you blindly. And yet-"

I frowned. My eyes closed as a tear fell down. "You didn't trust me enough." I was surprised he could even hear me, or how I could even hear him with how low we dropped, but we somehow managed.

"Garona." Hearing him say my name so softly made my heart beat accelerate. I opened my shining green eyes to stare back at him. He was looking at me with all his might, his gaze never leaving my own. I could no longer see anger, nor hate. "Why did you do it? We… we could've been so happy."

It hurt to think about it. "I would have been dead along with him."

"And that's why you did it?"

"Oh heavens no!" My eyes widened. How could he accuse me of this? Did he think so lowly of me?

"Then what?!" At this point I could hear him grow very impatient. I didn't blame him. As was I with my own self.

"It was the only way to end the situation… King Llane urged me to kill him. It had to be me. Whoever did it received the highest honor. He didn't want anyone else to do it." I lowered my voice down again, unable to explain myself. But when I looked him in the eyes that day, I knew I had to do it.

Lothar never looked away. In fact, he inched even closer. I could feel his heavy breathing brush against my face, and I enjoyed it. He reached his hand to rest against my cheek. I leaned into it, closing my eyes. This was bliss.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or maybe the heavy influence of alcohol had blurred our minds, but I knew one thing, I wanted him more than anything right now, and he wanted me just as much. Our lips crushed against each other. My arms slithered around his neck, getting a good secure hold on him. He wrapped his own around my waist, pulling me closer to him and closing any visible gap between us. I could feel the years of frustration, anguish and loneliness in both of us in just this one sole kiss. Oh how I longed for this one moment.

Our passionate kiss ended with both of us breathless, as I gasped for air. Lothar's hand began traveling around my body, exploring every bit of it. I could feel his touch on my muscles. Most men would think of this as a turn off, but he enjoyed it. His fingers thoroughly caressed my biceps, until they journeyed all the way to my neck, untying the rope that kept my cloak together. It fell down from my shoulders, revealing more of my skin. His lips came in contact with my skin. He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my chin; not leaving a single spot on my face un-kissed. I sighed in satisfaction, as I tilted my head up, allowing him to venture down further to my neck.

He gently bit down as he received a light moan from my lips. He began unbuckling all the belts that held my outer armor pieces together, throwing them aside. He wanted more and he got more. I helped him remove my upper leather piece, exposing my perky chest for his eyes to lavish.

I wanted a part of this myself. I couldn't be completely outdone by him. I began unbuttoning his shirt until his muscular chest was exposed. My eyes gawked at the sight. I wanted more. I slipped my hands into the clothing, slowly pushing it down his arms until it dropped to his waist. He was wearing casual clothing, not his usual heavy plate armor. This allowed me to maneuver around easier.

Lothar's hands rested on my shoulders in order to gently push me down until my back rested on the ground. He lowered down along with me and ended up hovering on top of me, towering over my body. I looked up at him, anxiously waiting for more. I wanted this man to claim me, to make me his woman. The look on my eyes said it all. He could read me. Lothar removed the rest of our clothes, completely exposing our skin to the cold nighttime breeze. I shivered slightly, beginning to grow goosebumps all over my body.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since that day…" He murmured, returning his lips to where they belonged. He left a trail of kisses down my body, starting from my collarbone and down to my breasts. He stopped for a brief moment in that area and began kissing around my nipple. It hardened even more.

"Then do it, claim me." I almost begged, ashamed at my own self. But I could no longer restrain myself. I was far too in heat to do so. My entire body screamed for him.

This prompted him to continue his quest. His lips pressed against the thigh, lowering down until they were teasingly close to my entrance. It drove me insane. But he pulled away. I frowned up at him as he merely gave me a rather smug looking smile. Oh how I wanted to bite his lips thanks to this. But I didn't because his next move silenced my cravings; he positioned himself properly on top of me. I looked down at his growing hardness, my green cheeks growing a faint red colour. He averted my gaze by allowing his lips to meet my own once more. I could now feel the crown pressing against my growing wetness.

"Please…" I whispered. He didn't make me wait too long, in one slow motion, Lothar thrust himself inside of me as I instantly moaned into his mouth.

My womanhood stretched, adjusting to the sudden intruder. The walls began to squeeze around his shaft. He seemed to groan from this, my inner Goddess feeling satisfied. He remained still for a few moments and finally began moving. It was a feeling like no other. Each thrust explored me properly until I could feel him beginning to hit my g-spot. He realized this thanks to my reaction and began abusing it. Every time his tip slammed into me, I could feel an overwhelm of pleasure fill my body. My toes curled. More, I wanted more. He sped up and roughened his treatment. My walls began throbbing; I was nearing my climax. This man drove me feral with lust for him.

"Release with me." He whispered, resting his forehead against my own. With one last deep thrust, he plunged himself inside of me, stopping his mesmerizing movement. I could feel him erupting, filling me up to the brim with his juices. I moaned out louder than ever, giving him my own set of liquids. They poured down as I arched my back, enjoying the rush of adrenaline following the orgasm.

Lothar remained on top of me, panting. He collapsed to my side on his back. I turned my head to look towards him, a small smile on my lips. This felt like a dream. I shifted my body to his side, resting both my head and my palm on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around my back.

"I missed you so much…" I whispered, closing my eyes shut. My cheek nuzzled into him.

I began to worry that my words upset him since he grew silent. But my worries were brushed aside the moment his arms tightened their hold around me. No further words needed to be said. We were both exhausted. I could hear his heartbeat, feel his chest rise up and lower down with each breath he took. Before I knew it, I drifted to sleep.

This was the first night in years that I had slept so peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for those who followed the story till now. I want to apologise for the lack of posting. I was very busy with school and exams. But here it is, chapter 3! Warning: this chapter contains smut._

* * *

Birds… I could hear them singing their morning melody in glee. Not only that, there was another sound? Badump… badump… A heartbeat; a very gentle and relaxed rhythm. It's so calming. But who did it belong to? I could no longer keep my eyes open. The more my senses returned the more I could feel the sunlight burning into my skin.

My eyes came to an open. The first thing I could see was skin; smooth and white skin. That's when I felt them, his warm arms securely wrapped around me. Confusion came over my mind. I lifted my head up just slightly enough to take a good look at who I was resting on, my eyes widening.

"Lothar…" I whispered, leaning my hand over to brush my fingers against his cheek, cupping away a few strands of his wavy hair. Everything came back in a blur. That's right… yesterday, it happened. That wasn't a dream nor a fantasy. Anduin Lothar was right here beside me.

He suddenly twitched, causing me to retrieve my hand away from his face. Did I wake him?

"Are you going to stare at me the whole day?" His voice answered my question. I stood there startled for a while before clearing my throat as he finally opened his eyes; revealing those sky blue hues I adored. That took me off guard.

"O-Of course not!" I retorted, sitting up immediately to avert my gaze away from him. He merely chuckled from my reaction, sitting up to rub his head.

"I didn't know you had a shy side." He mumbled in his groggy voice, yawning. This was nice. Even if I was flustered, having this conversation with Lothar, it was a gift I never thought I'd get. And now that I had it, I was going to treasure it.

"Shy? I'm not shy." I huffed a breath of air out, looking back at him with a sharp and stern glare… or at least I tried to. It horribly failed. I could tell by the look he was giving me – a very amused one to say the least. "What are you smirking at?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nothing. But if you keep acting like that… I won't be able to restrain myself." As if his words weren't shocking enough, I was suddenly pinned down to the ground accompanied by one of his awestriking embraces. I stiffen up, only to soon feel my nerves calm down. His head rested on my chest. I sighed softly, wrapping my arms around him. "Yesterday-"

"We… don't have to talk about it." I interrupted his words.

"But I want to Garona… We eloped. We were supposed to be enemies and yet, I can't stop thinking about you now." His hands were formed into light fists as they rested on the ground. He raised himself up, breaking the hug. I was once again bellow him, hopelessly staring up at the man that's every touch drove me feral with my passion for him. "Look at me… a fighter of the alliance, head over heels towards the woman who killed the king."

And that's when the mood grew gloomy. He closed his eyes. I could feel the bitter vibe returning. And yet, I said nothing. How could I? Request or not, he was right. I, Garona, was still the half orc who killed King Llane.

He pulled away from me, sitting down. All I could see was his back facing me now. A frown displayed itself on my face. I rose up as well, crawling my way towards him. My arms wrapped around his chest from behind, resting my head on his shoulder. "You're right." I finally broke the silence. He shifted his head to the side, enough to look at me.

"I'm a traitor… A shameful guard who didn't fulfill their job and protect the king. But Lothar… I'm also a woman. A woman in love." My words began to sink into the atmosphere. I was growing concerned at his lack of reaction. Soon enough, he ended my torment and rested his own strong hands on my arms.

"I can't lose you… Not again." His hold tightened. He gripped onto my arm completely, enough to easily maneuver me into his lap. His strength always left me astonished. I was a half orc after all and yet he never showed any hardships with moving me around.

My emerald greens stared into his sapphires, completely captivated by the fiery ovals in front of me. "Then don't." I whispered, my arms now embracing his neck. "I don't want to lose you either… ever." As if in a synced cue, we both moved forward, our foreheads pressing against each other. I endlessly looked at him, and he returned the gaze without failure.

"I'm crazy… I should throw you off of my lap and leave." His words didn't match his soft expression.

"Are you going to…?" I inquired, my hand reaching up to rest on his cheek.

He gave me a defeated half smile, shaking his head. "No. For once, I'm choosing the will of my heart instead of common sense."

A sense of relief washed over me. We both fell quiet after this. I could feel the sweet warm breeze of his breath brush against my face every time he exhaled. How could something so simple be this relaxing? What turned to be a staring contest soon ended with both of us deciding on a nice morning stroll. My legs felt sore after yesterday's "activity" after all, and I needed to walk it out.

I was right beside Lothar; close, yet far away at the same time. My hand kept accidentally brushing against his own while we strolled, prompting me to glance down every now and then. Surprise took over me when instead of the normal slight touch, I could feel his entire rough hand holding onto mine securely. My head snapped towards his direction. He was staring at me as well.

"Don't just look, hold." He began, entwining our fingers together. "We're lovers as of now."

His words caused my heart to flutter. Even if we made love merely a few hours ago, I needed his confirmation it seemed. And now that he gave me just that, I could loosen up, giving him a soft and gentle smile followed by a swift nod.

We eventually came to a stop in front of a lake. It was deep in the forest, surrounded by endless trees, along with a quite the fitting waterfall making the scenery a sight to see. The two of us agreed that we needed to bathe and clean up. I undressed myself, diving into the cold lake. Once I rose up from the water, I could the splash of water on my skin from the movement of the waves. I ducked, using my hands as shields to cover myself from the incoming water thanks to him jumping with such a big impact. I wasn't the only one in the lake anymore. Lothar joined me.

I swam towards him, smirking at the mess. His hair was wet and all over his face. I brushed it away, tucking the strands behind his ear.

"You don't just brush a man's hair while being completely naked right in front of his eyes. It's an invitation."

"Maybe I am inviting you…?" My voice lowered. I could feel my breathing grow a bit heavier in anticipation. This man, I couldn't get enough of him. My body yearned for him.

As if in cue, his lips neared towards mine, teasingly brushing against them. He was close enough to give me a preview of his sweet taste, but not close enough to kiss. It was driving me over the edge. I had to bite down on my lower lip. "Lothar… Don't tease me." I begged in a whisper.

This made him smirk. Fortunately for me, he obeyed. His mouth no longer teased me. He began leaving a trail of kisses all over my body using those lips of his; from my nose, to my cheek, chin, neck and collarbone. When his lips reached my nipple it tipped a switch and I came alight. I closed my eyes, completely lost in the moment.

His hand touched my belly, the sensation of his every move burned through me like a raging fire. This bitter-sweet sensation flooded my brain. I was hot as boiling water in a distillation flask. The only thing keeping me cool were the cold waters our bodies were soaked in. The more he moved, the more mesmerized I became.

He now had his fingers between my legs. They continuously stroked against my inner thighs, almost touching the bane to my adrenaline rush, but not quite yet. His teasing was getting to me, causing me to grow impatiently lustful.

"Come to me." I whispered, feeling his hot breath gracing my skin with goosebumps. He lifted his head back up to face me, as I stared at him in defeat; the great Garona bending to his will. "Into me, now." My anxious voice called out, trying to breach to him. I needed this. And so did he. His hands rested on my hips, lifting me up. In instinct, my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck. He backed me up into a corner, my back now pressed against a large stone.

I swelled with a sigh, giving into a long shudder. I could feel him bellow me, erect and ready for my walls to take him in. I could feel the pressure in my entrance as he threatened to intrude into my sanctuary. My hands clutched onto his back, nails digging into his skin. Once I noticed I was practically scratching him subconsciously, I loosened my grip. But he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he sighed in bliss.

Lothar leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead against the same rock I was corned into. And suddenly, with one swift push to raise his torso upwards, he entered my tight chambers, as I gasped out in bliss. "Lothar." I moaned into his ear, my breathing heavier than before.

He didn't move. We stayed like that for what felt like forever. Lothar began thrusting, clouding my mind with pleasure. He was slow, but rough, digging deeper into my tunnel with each thrust. Like a lion stalking his prey; he found my weakness and latched onto it. Lothar showed no remorse. He began thrusting faster and faster.

It was as if he was a hunter, hunting for a prize. And he was to soon get it. The abuse on my g-spot finally paid off. I erupted, pouring down onto his member much like the waterfall behind us. But I wasn't alone. With one final harsh thrusts, he stopped, joining me, shooting his seed into my depths.

We were both breathing like we ran for hours with no breaks. I rested my cheek against his own, closing my eyes, constantly attempting to calm down my breathing.

Lothar and I spent the last bit of our time together properly washing up. It was time for him to leave. As I watched him striding away on his horde from afar, I could feel a bittersweet smile on my lips, waving a goodbye. Two weeks… we could meet again in two weeks. I must not grow greedy. I'm lucky enough to have him around at all, to have been able to spend time with him. What more could I ask for?

He turned to look back at me one last time before he galloped his way out of the area. All I could see now was the path of stone he rode on, empty of his image.

"Till we meet again… my lion."


End file.
